The Time I Saved Animal Farm
by Shadow a loner
Summary: I am a beautiful black cat loner who loves to travel to different places and help other animals. This is a time I saved an Animal Farm from dying out.


Napoleon

After I left FireBloodClan I traveled off again. This time I came to a farm saying Animal Farm on its swinging sign. As I padded through the area I found tons of starving animals slaving away for a pig called Napoleon. I met a new friend when I was there too. Her name was Jessie, a collie dog. She told me of the crimes Napoleon had committed. He had worked a horse by the name of Boxer to weakness then when the collapsed he sent Boxer to a horse slaughtering glue factory. He also took Jessie's puppies and raised them to chase off any animal he wants them to and they don't even obey their mother anymore! I even saw him exile poor Snowball, the kindest pig in the farm for no reason and got away with it. Next, Napoleon had wrote rules for the animals, then he wanted to do something else so he just kept bending them. The notice said "No animal shall drink alcohol" and Jessie and I peeked into the pig's room and they were drinking bottles upon bottles of it! Also, the sign said "No animal shall sleep in a bed with sheets" and then I sniffed, I scented _fresh paint_! I hopped onto the board where the notes are kept up and I smelled it again, fresh paint. It was where the sign said "with sheets" "It used to say "no animal shall sleep in a bed" Jessie barked sadly, "then Napoleon added "with sheets" he and his follower could sleep in a bed." "Well that's stupid!" I meowed, "Who would sleep in a bed if you're not a Twoleg? I as a cat prefer sleeping in a nest of moss." I continued reading "No animal shall kill another animal for no reason" "Really?" I asked Jessie sarcastically, " No animal shall kill another for no reason? I saw him in court this morning and he was killing every animal there. Guilty! Guilty! Guilty" I meowed and again sniffed fresh paint on "for no reason" oh jeez I thought and without wanting to reading more. "No animal shall wear clothes" "No animal shall wear _WHAT_?" I yowled "I saw him wearing a Twoleg suit ten minutes ago! I, Shadow swear by StarClan that I will help you." and I ran as fast as I could to get my BloodClan claws made of dogtooth. I knew what I must do to rid this farm of this nuisance. I must kill or exile Napoleon and his little friend. I sniffed around to find him. I smelled a very strong scent of alcohol and knew it was either him or that Twoleg friend of his. I crept up the stares and padded quietly through the doorway I found Napoleon. He was drinking more alcohol. "You DISGUST ME!" I hissed "Whoever is insulting me better SHUT UP or I will have the dogs chase you out!" snorted Napoleon with a drunk voice. "You send horses off to their death sentence, kill animals that are Innocent, take away the young of a mother, drink alcohol, sleep in a bed, starve animals, and wear clothes!" I yowled, "You are a Twoleg, not an animal. No animal does that, you mouse-brained idiot!" I roared and slashed his throat open and there lay Napoleon, dead. "**HELP! KILLER CAT ON THE LOOSE! HELP!**" squealed his follower. "Oh, will you just shut up! I'm not a killer cat, I'm a Warrior cat!" I hissed "well, I might not be a Warrior cat anymore, but I still have the fighting skill." I meowed and bit his throat open because I knew he was just as ambitious as his leader. As I padded out onto the wood where the rules were I yowled "ATTENTION ALL ANIMALS! THIS IS A FARM MEETING!" as the animals gathered I yowled "My name is Shadow. Napoleion is dead. You no longer have to slave for him. You are free! I swear by StarClan that I will help you animals rebuild your farm and give you a life of peace and propriety!" That's exactly what I did. I did all I could do to help these animals rebuild their farm an make it a happy place. I knew I could never leave them without a leader or things would go haywire, but I also knew I could also never lead them myself. I am not a leader. the I knew who would lead them from now on! Jessie! She was stunned when I told her, but she did not refuse. So, I left the farm happily, knowing it was in good paws and happy it was peaceful once again.


End file.
